The Only One
by bj188
Summary: Ginny recieves a letter from Dumbledore that will change everything. Will harry follow his heart and allow himself to love Ginny or will he push away the only one that can help hime defeat the Dark Lord?
1. Dumbledore's Letter

Ginny Weasley sat in the kitchen of the Burrow eating breakfast. Ron and Hermionie were also there sitting side by side after finally admitting their feeling to each other and Mrs. Weasley was bustling around the kitchen.

POP  
Ginny let out a squeal as Fawkes landed on her shoulder and dropped a letter into her hands.  
"BLOODY HELL!" yelled Ron  
"RONALD LANGUAGE" yelled Hermionie and Mrs.Weasley  
but Ginny didn't hear them, she was staring at the letter in her hands. She recognized the handwriting as Professor Dumbledore's and opened the letter. The first thing she found was a summons to Professor Dumbledore's will reading. Then there was the letter.

_Dear Miss Weasley,__  
__  
__if you are reading this you know I am gone. Do not grieve for me, for a calculated mind death is only the next great adventure. I am leaving you with this letter because I know Harry wouldn't have told you. Not because he doesn't care but because he does. Understand this Miss Weasley; Harry loves you even if he doesn't yet know it himself. But he doesn't want you to get hurt. What he doesn't understand is that you are already a target for Voldemort, as are the rest of the wizarding world. No one who was at Hogwarts last year didn't know of your relationship. I suggest you keep that in mind. Harry forgets that his greatest strength is to love and to be loved. What I am about to tell you must not go beyond yourself, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger and of course Harry until he is ready to tell others. This is a matter of life and death and should not e taken lightly. ___

_Last year I taught Harry in some private lessons. I showed him memories from Tom Riddle's past. From these memories we were able to confirm my suspsions that Voldemort has split his soul, into seven parts to be precise. To split your soul you must commit and at of great evil -murder. Doing this creates a horocruxe. Miss Weasley you must now understand that these horocruxes must be destroyed and that Harry must destroy them. Do not let him push you away, you are safer with him. He needs you if he is to complete his task, for only he can defeat Voldemort. But you are the only one in his heart. Let that love into your heart and you will survive. Attached is the prophecy, I suggest you get Harry to explain that.___

_For now I am off on my next great adventure__  
__yours Truly, Albus Dumbledore___

Ginny put down the letter with shaky hands. To say she was angry for being left in the dark was an understatement. Ginny was livid._ "So this is the reason Harry broke up with me. Well Mr. Potter, you have a lot of explaining to do" Thought_ Ginny. She looked up at Ron and Hermionie who were watching her with half concern half fear of what she might do.  
"You knew didn't you?" Said Ginny in a deadly calm voice  
"knew what Ginny?"  
"You knew about the prophecy and the horocruxes didn't you" she snarled.  
Ron gulped, he had never seen his sister so angry "Erm, yeah we did" he confessed.  
"I thought as much. I think I need to pay Mr. Potter a visit. He has a lot of explaining to do!"  
Ginny got up and walked towards the fire place.

"Ginny dear where do you think your going?" asked Mrs. Weasley  
"OUT!"  
"Now listen here missy-" but she was cut of by Ron.  
"Let her go" he sighed  
"WHAT! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!"  
"It's going to get a lot worse around here if she doesn't go mum. I've never seen her so angry" Mrs. Weasley looked at her daughter and was shocked by what she saw.  
"Ginny what on earth has got you so angry?"  
"NOT NOW!" Ginny walked into the fireplace and called "Mrs. Figgs".  
Mrs. Weasley rounded on her son "I am guessing this has something to do with Harry?"  
But it was Hermionie who answered  
"Yes Mrs. Weasley and if you ask me she has every right to be mad"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean that Professor Dumbledore left Ginny a letter explaining something Harry had purposely forgotten to tell her and she was not impressed"  
"Do you mind telling me what the secret is?"  
"Sorry Mrs. Weasley only Harry can tell you that. But I must say I'd hate to be in his shoes right now"  
Ron snorted "Your not wrong 'mione".


	2. Encounter at Privet Drive

Harry Potter laid on his bed in Little Whinngy with thoughts running through his head. Everything in his life, all that had happened to him was because of Voldemort. First there was the prophecy and what the prophecy said downright scared him.

"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES…. BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS TH SEVENTH MONTH DIES… AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT… AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES…. THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS TH SEVENTH MONTH DIES…."

The thought of the prophecy alone made him shiver. Then there were the horocruxes, the seven parts of Voldemort's soul that he had to find and destroy. But the thing that weighed most on his mind was Ginny. He had broken up with her at Dumbledore's funeral to keep her safe. Everyone he had ever loved had been taken away from him by Voldemort. He wouldn't let that happen to Ginny, he couldn't. But ever since he had broken up with her all he could do was think about her. He loved her. No matter how hard he tried not to he still did. He has done it for her own good he only hoped she would understand, but somehow he doubted that. If anyone deserved to help destroy Voldemort it was Ginny.

"BOY GET DOWN HERE!" Mr. Dursley yelled, startling Harry out of his thoughts.

"Coming Uncle Vernon"

"NOW!"

Harry sighed he knew his uncle was angry. He got up and went downstairs. As he trudged down the stairs he was not prepared for what he would find at the front door. There in the standing in the front door was a very angry looking Ginny Weasley. Harry was shocked, he could see she was livid and he had no idea what he had done wrong. "Ginny?" he chocked out. He was not denying it he has never seen her so mad.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!" Screamed Ginny. Harry gulped

"What are you doing her Ginny?" he managed to say regaining his composure

"WHY AM I HEAR? I AM HEAR BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO EXPLAIN THIS TO ME"

Ginny thrust a sheet of parchment into his hands.

"YOU HAD BETTER TELL ME WHAT THE HELL THAT IS"

By this time both Mrs. Dursley and Dudley were in the hall. "WELL?"

Harry jumped and read the parchment going ghost white in the process. Written there plain as days on the parchment was the prophecy, his prophecy.

"H...How did you get this?"

"In a letter from Dumbledore that Fawkes delivered to me"

"Fawkes?"

"Yes Fawkes. And that wasn't all that was in the letter either; you have some explaining to do RIGHT NOW!"

"Okay Ginny just calm down"

"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME HARRY JAMES POTTER! AFTER WHAT I HAVE FOUND OUT YOUR LUCKY I HAVEN'T HEXED YOU INTO OBLIVION YET!"

Harry took a deep breath and said "come into the kitchen Ginny and I'll explain everything"

"WHAT!" shouted Mr.Dursley "none of you freak friends will come inside my house!" on hearing this Ginny took out her wand and pointed it at Mr. Dursley.

"Don't test me Mr. Dursley" she snarled. Mr. Dursley paled and backed away and Ginny brushed past him into the kitchen.

"Harry what on earth is going on?

"Not now Aunt Petunia. I have bigger things to worry about right now" with that he took a deep breath and walked towards the kitchen, knowing that when he walked into the room he would have to explain everything to the woman he loved and the though of causing her pain broke his heart. What he would tell people for many years after this day would be the one thing he expected the least, she would pledge to stand by him even if it meant dying for the one she loved.


	3. I'll Stand By You

Harry walked into the kitchen and sat down opposite Ginny. Taking a deep breath he asked "How much did Dumbledore tell you in that letter Ginny?"

"All of it" was her reply

"Where do you want me to start Ginny? What do you want to know?"

"From the beginning might be a start and don't leave anything out this time"

"Fine, the prophecy was the reason Voldemort went after me in the first place. When he tried to kill me he marked me as his equal, thus giving me this scar…."

For the next two hours Harry told Ginny his life story, being careful not to leave anything out. He told her about the Horocruxes, explained the prophecy and finally he told her everything else about his life including the way he felt for the last 17 years. By the time he had finished telling her Ginny had gone very pale, so pale in fact that he thought she would faint. Harry got and went to her; he crouched down in front of her. "Ginny?" he whispered. Ginny looked at him straight in the eye and asked "Why did you keep this from me Harry, why?"

""I didn't want you to get hurt"  
"What do you think you are doing then Harry? I am not angry, upset or scared about anything you just told me. In a way I'm relieved that I know the truth. I am hurt that you decided to keep the truth from me but you don't understand Harry" Her words hit their mark. Harry had expected her to run when he told her this but no not Ginny; she looked him straight in the eye and put a fight. _"I guess I should have known"_ he thought.

Harry looked into Ginny's eyes. He could see the hurt and the anger; there was one thing he didn't expect to see – Love.

"I do understand Ginny; I understand more than you know"

"Then why Harry?" her tears now falling freely

"Because Ginny, Voldemort uses people who are close to me to get what he wants. I have lost too many people Ginny, I can't lose you too."

"Harry your greatest strength is your ability to love and to be loved. If you push me away and if you push all those who care for you away, you will have nothing left to fight for. You say you can't bare to see me die, but by pushing me away you unknowingly do exactly what Voldemort wants. I am safer with you Harry than anywhere else and if I have to give you the letter to prove it then I will. You need to understand Harry that if you push me away then Voldemort has already won."

Her words hit Harry with full force. She loved him with all her heart he knew that now.

When Harry didn't reply she continued "Harry Dumbledore once told you that there will come a time when you have to choose between what is right and what is easy. I never said this would be easy Harry, but it's right. I know that in my heart and I know that deep down you do too. You can try to push me away Harry but I will never let you and I will never stop loving you. Don't push me away because of something you have no control over. Let me into your heart Harry, for once in your life let someone into your heart!"

Harry caught her tears with his thumb and looked her in the eye. Her tears now falling like never before. He put his arms around her and held her tight as she wept into his shoulder. He knew at that moment that she was right. That if he pushed her away Voldemort had already won. They sat there until she had no more tears to shead.

Harry looked her in the eyes and said "I love you Ginny, with all my heart"

"I love you too." Was all she could say before he kissed her. As he did they let their love pour into each others hearts and surround them. The house glowed gold and the light surrounded then, only disappearing when they broke apart and when they did they looked into each others eyes and they knew their souls were one.


	4. Soul Bonded?

When Ginny arrived back at the burrow four hours after she left she did not expect to see the whole family sitting around the kitchen table. Mrs. Weasley looked worried, Mr. Weasley looked tired and all of her brothers looked ready to kill. As she came out of the fire place they all stopped and stared at her.

"WHAT are you all staring at?"

"Can't you see it Ginny?" asked Hermionie

"See what exactly?"

"You're glowing."

"What do you mean glowing?"

"Your glowing gold"

Ginny turned around and looked in the mirror and gasped. When had this happened she asked herself?

"Of course. It must have happened when we kissed" she thought.

As she turned around and faced the table a very angry Bill asked "Did Harry do this to you?"

"NO!"

"Well he must have done something wrong. Ron said he'd never seen you so mad." Stated Charlie

Ginny wheeled around and glared at Ron "Oh he did, did he?"

Ron gulped "Now Ginny you know I've only got your best interest at heart"

"Best interest! BEST INTEREST! YOU'RE LUCKY IT WAS HARRY I'VE BEEN YELLING AT FOR 4 HOURS NOT YOU!"

"Why what did I do?"

"YOU ALSO KEPT THAT LITTLE SECRET FROM ME TOO, BROTHER OF MINE!"

"Ginny you know as well as I do that Harry said I couldn't tell you. You don't know what you're talking about"

As soon as those words came out of his mouth he realized he shouldn't have said that. Ginny was livid once again, although not quite as angry as before. "I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I UNDERSTAND EVERYTHING THAT IS GOING ON RONALD!" Ginny screamed and sent one of her best bat bogeys flying to his face. Everyone at the table gasped.

"NOW WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT?"

"You just cursed Ron using wandless magic" stated Hermionie.

Ginny's mind reeled. She had done wandless magic, she had never been able to do that before.

"Ginny?" said a voice in her head. This startled her so much she fell of the chair she had been sitting on.

Mr.Weasley looked at his daughter with concern "Ginny what on earth made you fall from your chair?"

"Ah, not entirely sure yet"

"What do you mean?"

"Um, just give me a second to think."

The voice came again "Ginny?' but this time she was prepared for it and she knew that voice.

"Harry?" she asked in her mind uncertainty

"Wait a minute you can hear me?" came the startled voice of Harry

"Yes and that's not all I can suddenly do wandless magic as well" she replied

"So can I. not to mention your emotions, who are you angry with now"

"Let me put it this was I came home to find the entire kitchen full of my family"

"Oh well you had better find out what is going on because it freaks me out"

"Yeah you're not the only one. I'll speak to you again when I find out more. "

" Ok make sure you do. I love you"

"I love you too. Now I have to go I am getting strange looks."

"Ok Ginny bye"

"Ginny, what on earth is going on?" asked a now frantic Mrs. Weasley

"I'm not the only one you know who can suddenly do wandless magic"

"Who else can?"

"Harry." Ginny stated calmly. They all looked shocked. Hermionie was the first to recover.

"How on earth do you know that Ginny?"

"He told me"

"When?"

"Just then" she said a manner of factly

"How Harry is miles away"

"I know that. I said he told me just then I didn't say that you could hear him as well"

"WHAT?!"  
"For some reason Harry and I can both perform wandless magic, Fell each others emotions and talk to each other in our minds. The thing is we have no idea why!"

Mr. Weasley paled. He knew what this meant and he also knew that it was very rare thing to happen to two people. Once every 100 years to be exact. Ginny hadn't said much about what had happened at Privet Drive but Mr. Weasley knew this much. His little girl was little no more. Whether she knew it or not she was soul bonded to Harry Potter.

"Ginny I can explain."

"Yes Dad?"

"You and Harry are soul bonded"


	5. Explaining

"What do mean Soul Bonded?" Ginny asked as she looked around the room. It had suddenly gone quiet and Ginny became worried. She looked over a Hermione and cast her a Questioning glance.

"I have to ask Ginny did anything strange happen why you went to see Harry?"

Ginny thought about it but all she could remember was the argument and the kiss. Then it hit her

"The kiss that must have been it?"

"What do you mean Ginny? I thought you and Harry broke up"

"Since when were they going out in the first place?" came the murderous voice of Charlie Weasley.

"Oh for god's sake Charlie everyone knew they were going out. It was the talk of the school for a two whole months" Said Ron as if he knew everything.

"And you forgot to mention that in your letter did you?"

"That's not important. What's important is what's going on now" interrupted an impatient Hermione.

"Wait a minute did Hermionie just say you broke up?" questioned Ron

"We did sort of"

"What do you mean sort of?"

"It's a long story that I don't want to go through right now"

"But it might be important."

"Oh believe me it is important just not relevant to what we are talking about now" she explained

"Well are you together now?"

"Yes and if any of you try anything with Harry, you will rue the day you were born. What goes on between me and Harry is none of your business."

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat. "Ginny normally I would agree with you, but as it stands I need to know what happened"

"Oh really and why may I ask do you believe that?"

"Because somehow you and Harry have unintentionally soul bonded which means both of you will now be recognized as adults in the wizarding world"

"Now I'm confused"

"Ginny when someone bonds with another their souls become one. Their magic abilities become stronger, much stronger. The thing is that if one person dies, so does the other."

"Your point being"

"Ginny there is a good chance Harry may die in this war and if he died you would die with him"

"Which if I had the choice dad I would do anyway" Ginny replied. Her words made the entire table gasp.

"Aren't you afraid to die" Asked a very shocked Ron

"No"

"But your just a child Ginny, how can you expect to deal with such a burden?" asked Mrs. Weasley

"Mum you must listen to me, all of you must listen to me. I am no longer a child. I stopped being a child after the events of my first year as did Harry. Out of everyone in this room I am the only one who really knows what it is like to have your childhood ripped away by a man so evil that he is no longer human and I am the only one here that will ever really understand what Harry feels like. Even Ron and Hermionie who have been through so much with Harry will never really understand what it feels like to have something change your life in such a way that just living some days feels near impossible. I have learned to live with it as has Harry but it still haunts us both. Some days it hurts to breathe but we keep on going because we know that if we break down, that if we let it get to us Voldemort has already won. To me this is no burden mum, I love Harry with all my heart and he loves me. If that means we die fighting so be it. At least we would know we did everything we could to survive. Voldemort has touched both our lives, but we both know that if we had to choose between loving each other and staying apart so the other could live, we would choose to love each other. Because it's right not because it's easy. You must all understand that fearing death and fearing the one evil man who could tear us apart are no longer an issue. We both know that it we believe in ourselves and in the people we love we can survive. I believe that believing in love and believing we survive is what makes us survive. I don't fear death; I accept it because I know there are far worse things. So you ask me that had I a choice between living without him or standing by him; I would always choose to stand beside him. Not because I had to but because I wanted to." Ginny now had tears falling down her face and she was shaken by having to relive some of her haunted past to make them understand. But Ginny knew that if she had to do it again she would, because even as the words passed over her lips she knew they were true and she could feel Harry's love radiating inside her and that feeling alone made her feel like she could do anything. "I couldn't agree more" said Harry in her head

"You were listening?"

"Of course I was Ginny, I could feel the pain. I was never prouder of you than I do now and your right if we die at least we know we did everything we could to survive. I will always love you never forget that Ginny"

"I won't Harry, believe me I won't"

"We never knew, about either of you." Said the soft comforting voice of her mother.

"I know"

"Why did you both keep it locked inside all this time?"

"Because mum it eats us up inside and telling people is just to hard. I know you all care and want to know about these sorts of things but there are just some things that cannot be said"

"How do you know so much about Harry, he never tells anyone anything" asked Hermionie

"He doesn't have to tell me I can feel it"

"You can feel each others emotions too?"

"Yes I can"

"Harry is going to flip when he finds out if he dies so will you"

"No he won't"

"How do you know Ginny?"

"Because for starters he loves me and we covered that sort of thing today. Besides he was listening and he couldn't agree more"

"Listening? He heard all that?"

"Yes"

"Well it looks like there is nothing more to say here. This is going to be interesting though" said Mr. Weasley

"What do you mean interesting dad?"

"Oh I have a feeling you'll know soon enough"

"Is that all your going to tell me?"

"Yes. Oh and by the way tell Harry we are picking him up tomorrow and taking you both to the ministry for you apparition tests as you are both considered adults"

"Okay daddy I will. Now if you don't all mind I'm exhausted and I'm going to bed. Night all"

"Night Ginny" they chorused.

As she left the kitchen Molly Weasley turned to her husband and asked "Do you think they will be okay?"

"You know Molly; I think they'll be more than okay"

"Our little girl is all grown up"

"That she is Molly that she is."

That night Ginny and Harry talked about everything and agreed that no matter what they would stick together. At the end of a very long and surprising day they both drifted of into peaceful sleep.

Meanwhile downstairs Arthur Weasley prepared for a very amusing night. He knew what would happen when they were both asleep. He also knew that not telling then would probably mean getting an earful from Ginny. But he had his reasons, they needed to find this out on there own. He decided to go to bed and try to get some sleep. "They have no idea" he chuckled to himself.

And they didn't because four hours later the entire household would be awakened by a very shocked Harry and Ginny. 


	6. Midnight Madness

Harry and Ginny had talked about the bond and even though Harry didn't like the thought of her dieing because of him she had made it quite clear that pushing her away was not an option. He had finally conceded to the fact that they were soul bonded now and he couldn't do anything about. Harry had finally drifted off to sleep.

Ginny lay in her bed thinking about all that had happened today. She cringed at the memory of what she had told her mother. But she knew it had to be done. Ginny had spent some time convincing Harry that their being soul bonded was not a bad thing. The thing that was on her mind was the fact that she knew her father wasn't telling her everything about the soul bond. His comment about her bond saying it was going to get interesting unsettled her. But with thoughts of Harry in her head she finally drifted off to sleep.

THUMP

Harry and Ginny both landed on the floor in the middle of the weasley's living room. Being pitch black and that they had just both awoken in a different place put them both on high alert. Ginny let out a scream of surprise. As for Harry he was more shocked than anything. Both had the same thought, Death eaters!

Ginny's scream had woken up the entire Weasley family. When they all had clambered down the stairs they stopped dead. There in the living room were Harry and Ginny, and they were dueling. The thing that surprised them the most was that when one of the spells him the other they just bounced off leaving no damage. The Weasley family stood and watched in shock for a full 5 minutes before Mr. Weasley let out a chuckle and called out "LUMOS!" Harry and Ginny stopped dead and stared at each other. The looks on their faces, of utter shock and disbelief were priceless and had the twins as well as Ron howling with laughter.

Harry looked around. "How…Where…Ginny?"

Ginny was still in shock and just stood there gaping, that only making her brothers laugh harder.

Arthur looked at the pair with amusement in his eyes and said "I told you this would get interesting"

"INTERESTING! YOU CALL THIS INTERESTING! I COULD HAVE KILLED HARRY! I COULD HAVE KILLED US BOTH!" Screamed Ginny

"I understand your shock Ginny but do please try to calm down" said Mr. Weasley

Harry groaned. The last time Ginny had been told to calm down she did the opposite and just as Harry had predicted Ginny erupted. "CALM DOWN! DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Ginny looked into her fathers eyes "You knew this would happen didn't you?" her deadly calm voice making her brothers back away.

"Well yes, I had my suspicions"

"SUSPISIONS THAT COULD HAVE COST US OUR LIVES"

"Neither of you would have killed each other Ginny:"

"NOT IF I KNEW IT WAS HARRY DAD, BUT I DIDN'T. I THOUGHT I WAS BEING ATTACKED BY BLOODY DEATH EATERS!"

"Ginny your spells were bouncing off each other. You can't harm each other."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

Ginny was pacing furiously across the carpet, tear streaming down her face. Harry knew why, this event had obviously shaken Ginny. As each of her brothers tried to calm her down they each got a matching pair of bat bogeys on their faces. Now not only was Ginny pacing angrily, Ron and both the twins were running round the living room swatting the bat bogeys on their faces, desperately trying to get them off. Hermionie finally took pity on the boys and cast the counter curse on each of the boys who back as far away from Ginny as they could without leaving the room. None of them wanted to miss what came next.

Mrs. Weasley walked over and tried to consol her daughter. However everything that normally worked didn't and Molly was struck dumb with what to do. Mr. Weasley also tried to console his daughter but like his wife he got nowhere. Harry shook himself out of his thoughts and looked at Ginny who was still furiously pacing. "Ginny" He said slowly trying to get her attention. Ginny didn't seem to hear him so he tried again "Ginny"

"It's no use Harry, she won't let anyone near her" Came the voice of Mr. Weasley. What Harry did next shocked the entire Weasley family. He got up and walked across the room towards Ginny. She continued pacing so her stood in front of her and grabbed her wrists to stop her pacing "Ginny, look at me" and she did. One look in his eyes and she broke down. Harry led her to a chair and sat her on his lap. He held her tightly as she cried hysterically in his arms.

The Weasley's watched as Harry broke through Ginny's barrier in shock. Mrs. Weasley couldn't believe it, Ginny had pushed everyone else away but had let Harry in. she knew that she loved him but this proved that she also trusted him. Mrs.Weasley watched as Harry consoled her daughter and was startled to see tears falling down his face. She knew their bond was strong and she knew that Harry loved her daughter very much. She couldn't help but feel that there was more to what Ginny was feeling than just what happened tonight and obviously so did Harry. Molly decided that it was best left to rest, whatever it was they would get through it together.

When Ginny had calmed down Arthur began to explain what had happened. "Soul bonded couple depending on how strong their bond is can sometimes have trouble being too far apart."

"What do you mean Mr.Weasley?" asked Harry

"I mean that the bond between you and Ginny is so strong that when you went to sleep somehow you both ended up in the middle of the living room"

"What does this mean?"

"It means that both you and Harry will not only have to sleep under the same roof but in the same room"

"WHAT?" shrieked Mrs. Weasley

"Molly dear please understand that if they don't they will once again find themselves landing in an unfamiliar place with no idea what has happened and seeing Ginny's reaction tonight and Harry being the only one able to calm her down; that their bond is not only pure, it is the strongest bond ever formed. Therefore we are looking at the two strongest witch and wizard alive." Everyone at the table gasped "If we separate them this will only happen again and again."

"Okay fine"

"Now if everyone has had enough excitement for one night I think I need to go to bed. Harry it looks as if your staying for the night, I really don't need to be awakened again. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." He said sternly but Harry could see the twinkle in his eye.

Ginny lay in Harry's arms thinking about her reaction earlier.

"Ginny what was it that affected you so much earlier?"

"It scared my Harry"

"What scared you Ginny?"

"It scared me because I thought I had hurt you"

"Gin you couldn't have hurt me if you tried. You heard what your dad said our spells bounced off one another."

"I know but still"

"Ginny you could never hurt me. I know that not only in my heart but also in my head. Not because of the bond but because you wouldn't be able to bring yourself to do it."

"But Harry I didn't know it was you"

"Yes you did Ginny, you knew in your heart. Sub-consciously you knew"

"You always have the right answers don't you"

"Not always Ginny, but sometimes it doesn't take a genius to know things"

"Oh, by the way were going to the ministry tomorrow to get our apparition licenses"

"Great, I bet the press is going to have a field day"

"What? What Press?"

"Ginny anything to do with me and the ministry ends up in the papers. Unfortunately if your going to be spending alto of time with me your going to have to get used to it."

"Fine"

"That only leaves one more problem"

"What?"  
"The Minister of Magic"

"What he got to do with you?"  
"Let's just say he and I don't have the best relationship"

"Tomorrow is going to be interesting"

"Yes Ginny that it will be"

"Night Harry I love you"

"Night Gin, I love you too."

As the two teens drifted off to sleep they had no idea what was coming the next day. Harry said the press would have a field day, not to mention the Minister. Mix them up and you have a cauldron full of problems.


	7. Married?

The next morning Mr.Weasley was to take Harry, Ginny and Ron for their apparition tests at the Ministry of Magic. Everyone was down at breakfast except of course the three that needed to be. After the events of last night no one wanted to be the one to have to wake up Harry and Ginny. Everyone now knew that because of their bond they had to sleep in the same bed. Mrs. Weasley still hadn't gotten over the fact that her little girl had pushed her away in a time of need; Ginny had pushed everyone away except Harry. She had known that something in Ginny had changed after the Chamber fiasco. What she didn't know until the previous night and day was the truth that had been bottle up behind a mask for so many years. What had her wondering the most was that when Ginny had broken down so had Harry. Harry was not one to brake down, like Ginny Harry kept everything bottled up until it exploded. Something about what happened last night gave Mrs.Weasley the feeling that the scars ran deeper than she had thought and that somehow they had shared their pain. "All of this" she thought "because of a soul bond"

When Harry and Ginny finally did make it down to breakfast, they both looked exhausted and pale. When Mrs. Weasley placed their food in front of them neither of them seemed to notice and when they did they just pushed the food around their plates after forcing down some toast. Mr. Weasley watched them both with concern. He knew something had rattled them but decided not to push it as he knew they would both deny that anything was wrong even if it was so blatantly obvious that there was. He put down the paper and mustered the brightest voice he could "Ok Ron, Harry, Ginny lets go"

They arrived at the ministry of magic in good time for their tests. Each of them filled out their forms and waited outside. Ron and Harry both passed with flying colors. Then it was Ginny's turn; the tester came out of the room with an application form in his hand and frowned. "Miss, I must ask why you signed your name Ginerva Molly Weasley when our records name you was Ginerva Molly Potter?''

"WHAT!" Mr. Weasley, Ron, Harry and Ginny all yelled in unison

"According to our records that is your name"

"I assure you sir that my name is Ginerva Molly Weasley!" she cried. The man looked over at Mr.Weasley and asked "Didn't you tell them?"

"Didn't I tell them what?"

"That soul bonding is considered legalized marriage in the wizarding world"

"WHAT?"

"Uh weren't you informed?"

"I certainly was not!"

"Well it is quite obvious. I mean can't you see the wedding bands on their left hands?"  
"No" they all replied in unison. Harry, Ron and Mr.Weasley had looks of total shock on their faces and Ginny looked like she was going to faint. The man handed Mr.Weasley the marriage certificate. Mr. Weasley just stared at it. When he finally did compose himself he handed it to Harry who in turn handed it to Ginny and this time she did faint. Harry managed to catch her just before she fell and he laid her gently on the floor. When he did he noticed the band on his left hand and when he looked at Ginny's hand sure enough there was a gold and diamond band on her ring finger.

"Maybe we should do Mrs. Potter's test another day?"

"No I'm fine, a little shocked but fine" came the soft voice from behind them. Ginny got up and went with the tester.

While she was in the Harry, Ron and Mr. Weasley tried to shake themselves out of their shock.

"Mum's going to flip when she finds out" said Ron. Harry cringed at the thought of an angry Mrs.Weasley.

"Oh and just wait until the rest of the family finds out Harry, let's just say I don't envy you Harry"

"Tell Ron that if he doesn't shut up I'm gonna hex him!" came the very annoyed voice of Ginny in Harry's head making him jump. When he realized it was Ginny who was speaking to him he burst out laughing.

"Harry, mate what is so funny?"

"Ginny said to tell you that if you don't shut up she'll be forced to hex you" he replied still laughing. Ron immediately shut up and gulped; that only making Harry laugh louder and soon Mr. Weasley was laughing too. When Ginny came out she looked happy and informed them she had passed. Ginny hugged Harry and her father but when she saw Ron she shot him a glare. "What did I do wrong?" he asked defensively

"If you're too thick to know then I don't think I'm going to tell you"

"Fine be that way"

"Oh I will"

Harry sensing an oncoming fight grabbed Ginny by the arm and lead her away from Ron. "I know you hate people telling you to calm down but this is one of those time where you being calm is a good idea"

"Your right I do hate being told to calm down"

"Ginny"

"Oh all right, but just this once"

"Are you ok?''

"I'm fine just a little shocked that's all"

"Yes I could see that when you fainted"

"Don't you dare tell anyone or else I'll never live it down"

"Don't worry I'm not saying anything. I nearly fainted myself"

"What was all that about wedding rings?"

"Ah you had better take a look at your ring finger" Ginny let out a gasp

"When did that get there and how?"  
" I don't know when but apparently when a witch and a wizard soul bond they get soul rings, these rings cannot be taken off and will stay until the day we die?"

''I wonder why we didn't notice before?"

"Maybe we didn't look hard enough"

"Maybe''

"Come now Mrs. Potter we better get moving before the minister works out I'm here"

""Well then Mr. Potter led the way"

When they arrived in the atrium they were swamped by the press, which made Harry increasingly angry. Then out of the crowd came none other than the minister himself.


	8. The Minister's Mistake

Harry froze. There standing in front of him was Rufus Scrimgeour, The Minister of Magic. To make things worse they were surrounded by reporters.

"Harry, good to see you again!"

"Minister" Harry nodded his head in greeting

"What brings you to the Ministry today Harry?"

"I believe that is my business not yours minister" Harry's voice had now gone deadly calm and the minister took one look at Harry and saw the anger, but he wasn't about to be humiliated in front of the press by a 17-year-old wizard.

"Mr. Potter may I ask your opinion about the new security measures the ministry has set up?" The ministry had sent around flyers to peoples houses and stepped up security, but Harry wasn't impressed with the new security measures at all.

"You may ask, but you may not like my answer"

"Very well, what's your opinion?"

"My opinion Minister is this, if you think that sending out flyers and putting a few extra aurors on patrol that everyone will be safer then you are highly mistaken."

"I beg your pardon, Harry but you aren't making any sense"

"Then I shall be frank Minister. Voldemort is not going to take your new measures as a threat. He is building up his army and all you are doing is handing out flyers. As you sit in your office people are getting killed! And you don't even seem to care. When the wizarding world is in need of your leadership most, you turn your back. Professor Dumbledore was a good leader and he always cared. He dies and the wizarding world looks up to you for guidance. From where I stand Minister things look very grave. In case you haven't noticed there is a war going on. In my opinion you are no better than Fudge. People are dying and if you won't do anything about it then I will!" Harry ignored the gasps and whispers and glared at the minister, then without waiting for a reply he disapparated.

The Minister looked angry when Harry left leaving him standing there. He looked around and saw Percy Weasley standing there looking equally angry. So he decided to turn the table on Harry's girlfriend.

"Percy come over here if you will"

"Minister?"

"Would you agree with Mr. Potter?"  
"No minister"

"What about your sister do you think she would agree?"

"No, Minister I don't believe she would"

"PERCY WEASLEY! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TELLING HIM ANYTHING ABOUT ME. I HAPPEN TO AGREE WITH HARRY WITH THIS ONE. ONE MORE WRONG WORD ABOUT HARRY AND I'LL HEX YOU INTO NEXT YEAR"

"You won't hex me Ginny; you know that as well as I do"

"Oh Really Percy, and what makes you think I won't"

"You're underage"

"Actually Percy, I am legally allowed to use magic"

"Miss Weasley I assure you that you are not allowed to use magic outside of school"

"IT IS MRS. POTTER TO YOU MINISTER!" there was gasps from the reporters, but Ginny ignored them and looked straight at the minister and her brother.

"What on earth are you talking about Ginny?" asked Percy, his anger barely checked

"See this ring Percy, It shows I am married to Harry. Look it up in the ministry records if you have to. As for the underage magic the minute I became Mrs. Potter the rule about underage magic no longer stands, because as I am married I am recognized as an adult" she snarled

"Very well Miss Weasley-"

"Mrs. Potter" she corrected him

"Mrs. Potter I must ask if you are just saying this because you are married to Mr. Potter"

"I may well be married to him Minister, but that doesn't mean I don't have my own opinions. Are you suggesting minister that my husband told me to tell you these things?"

"Yes, that is what I am saying"

"Let me get this into your thick head right now Minister. My opinions are my own. Harry did not; I repeat did not tell me to do anything. What you don't seem to be able to understand is that while you are standing there judging me Voldemort is getting stronger. How many more live must he take before you realize this isn't a game? Both Harry and I lost our childhood to Voldemort and it is not something either of us will ever get back. So many have lost their childhoods, their innocence, and their loved ones because Voldemort saw fit to destroy them. You stand in front of me now and accuse both my husband and me of not caring about what is going on. I can tell you now minister that you will not find two people alive that care more about what is going than we do or really understand it the way we do. So you can choose Minister to hold on the grudge you hold against Harry or you can let it go. That is your choice Minister but I would advise you to let it go. There is a war on Minister and what good does making enemies of people that can and will help you. If you choose however to hold on to your childish grudge then you are just as bad as Fudge. If you do not start doing something useful instead of the rubbish you have done so far I will help Harry in any way I can getting you out of office!." She looked in his eyes and she saw not only anger but a flicker of fear. Maybe she had gotten through to him.

"As for you Percy you of all people have no right to question or reprimand me for anything. You may be my brother but you are not my family. You need to learn that your actions have had serious repercussions. Do not expect me to turn around and act like nothing ever happened. I am not my mother and I will not be so forgiving. If I so much as hear about a cross word being uttered from your mouth you will have seven angry weasley's' to deal with not just me. If you want to be part of the family, first you must act like one." Percy looked shocked, never had his little sister spoken to him like that, let alone the minister of magic

"All I am asking for Mrs. Potter is your co-operation and respect" came the voice of the Minister

"I cannot co-operate with you Minister until I respect you, which I don't. If you want our respect, if either of you want our respect first you must do something worth respecting" With one final look at both the minister and her brother Ginny disapparated. Leaving behind a very shocked crowd.

Mr. Weasley and Ron shook themselves from their own shock and looked at the Minister and Percy. In unison they both said "I couldn't have put it better myself" before they to disapparated.

When they arrived back at the Burrow they saw a very angry Harry and Ginny looking at a projection of what just happened. It didn't take him long to realize that they had been set up by the minister. The entire wizarding world had seen everything live. The Minister had obviously wanted to humiliate Harry in front of everyone and it had backfired, bad. The Minister for Magic had made a very big mistake.


	9. The Second Prophecy Revealed

The next few weeks went by in a flash of activity. Harry and Ginny had somehow managed to be on the front cover of every wizarding tabloid everyday since that day at the ministry. Harry and Ginny's words seemed to have a profound affect on the wizarding community and they were calling for Scrimgeour's resignation. The minister managed to hold on to his job for only a week after his attempt to humiliate the Potters. The New Minister Amelia Bones had agreed with Harry that something drastic had to be done and together they had started to reform the ministry. Once Mrs. Weasley's initial shock over the whole thing had worn over it took her some time to accept the fact that her only daughter was now married and even longer to accept that what Ginny had said to her brother was right. As for the rest of the Weasley's they thought it was good that somebody had finally told Percy off and quite frankly none of them cared that Ginny had done it on a national broadcast. From that day at the ministry Harry and Ginny had become the people that lead the war against Voldemort. They now had more influence than the minister herself and it seemed that they also had gained the respect of some magical creatures. Little did they know that their lives would once again be changed forever?

Harry and the Weasley's were going to Hogwarts today for Professor Dumbledore's will reading. Harry could feel the tension in the air as he sat with Ginny in his lap in the Headmasters office. Griphook, the goblin in charge of reading the will said "This is the final will and testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Mr. Dumbledore has recorded his will in a will sphere and will be activated now."

Griphook threw the sphere into the air and a screen appeared out of thin air.

"I am guessing that because you are seeing this I am gone. I do not fear death; to me it is just another adventure. Do not grieve me; those whom we love never truly leave us. As my final will and testament I hereby grant the weasley's 100,000 galleons. To Miss Hermionie Granger I leave all of my research papers and a few of my books as well as 2,000 galleons. To Mr. Ronald Weasley I also leave 2,000 galleons. To the order of the phoenix I leave 10,000 galleons and I appoint Harry Potter as your new leader. To you he may seem too young but he is destined for great things. If anyone can do it Harry can. Everything else in my possession, my gringots accounts and my estates I leave to be split evenly to my heirs Mr. Harry James Potter and Miss Ginerva Molly Weasley."

Time seemed to have stopped. Harry and Ginny sat there staring at what was Dumbledore's will. Everyone else in the room was staring at the pair. No one could understand why Dumbledore had left everything to Ginny as well as Harry. To them it just didn't make sense.

They were shaken out of there thoughts when Griphook said "I suspect you are all wondering what is going on?"

"Yes"

"Yep"

"Ya Da"

"Of Course" were the dazed responses

"Well Dumbledore also let me this also. I don't exactly know what it means but maybe you will"

"UNITED AS ONE THEY WILL SURVIVE……THE CHOSEN ONE AND HIS FIRE……SHE WILL BE THE LAST AND THE FIRST OF SEVEN……HE HER SAVIOUR……TWO SOULS AS ONE THEY WILL UNITE….IN BOTH IS THE POWER THE DARK KNOWS NOT…..NO LONGER DOES THE CHOSEN ONE STAND ALONE….THEIR POWER STRONGER THAN ANY BEFORE THEM……AS THE ELEVENTH HOUR FALLS THEY MUST STAND UNITED… THE CHOSEN ONE WILL ONLY SUCEED WITH THE FIRE AT HIS SIDE…..NO DARK CAN SEPARATE THEM….NO DARK CAN HARM THEM….TOGETHER AS ONE THEY WILL STAND….TOGETHER AS ONE THEY WILL SURVIVE….."

Harry and Ginny just looked at each other. They knew what this meant. They knew now what love could do. They knew that nothing would separate them and they knew that the second prophecy had been made.


	10. Fight of Your Life

One moment can change your life forever; can change everything you thought you knew.

"_UNITED AS ONE THEY WILL SURVIVE……THE CHOSEN ONE AND HIS FIRE……SHE WILL BE THE LAST AND THE FIRST OF SEVEN……HE HER SAVIOUR……TWO SOULS AS ONE THEY WILL UNITE….IN BOTH IS THE POWER THE DARK KNOWS NOT…..NO LONGER DOES THE CHOSEN ONE STAND ALONE….THEIR POWER STRONGER THAN ANY BEFORE THEM……AS THE ELEVENTH HOUR FALLS THEY MUST STAND UNITED… THE CHOSEN ONE WILL ONLY SUCEED WITH THE FIRE AT HIS SIDE…..NO DARK CAN SEPARATE THEM….NO DARK CAN HARM THEM….TOGETHER AS ONE THEY WILL STAND….TOGETHER AS ONE THEY WILL SURVIVE….."_

Harry Potter thought that the destiny to defeat Voldemort had been his burden and his alone. He was wrong.

Ginny Weasley had believed Dumbledore had told everything. She was wrong.

The destiny of two teenagers had been revealed and yet to Harry and Ginny nothing seemed to have changed.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised" said Harry

"Why?" Asked Ron

"Because that's my life."

"Ginny?" Asked Hermionie

"No, I'm not surprised either. I guess we sort of knew this thing was going to happen anyway. This time Voldemort has chosen the wrong enemies." She replied.

With looks of grim determination on their faces they got up and left the room, leaving everyone else staring after them.

"Should someone go after them?" Asked Mrs. Weasley

"No, let them go. They need some time" said Mr. Weasley

"Time for what?" Asked Bill

"To think, to piece everything together and to accept their fate." replied Hermionie

"Do you think they will?" 

"The sad thing is, I think they already have." replied Hermionie. Everyone sat in silence each having their own feelings about it and each just as confused. It seemed the only thing left to do was wait.

Harry and Ginny walked around the lake for what seemed like hours, each immersed in there own thoughts.

"Why me? Always me!" Harry suddenly exclaimed

"You're the boy who lived, you're the chosen one. You can't really be surprised Harry. It could be worse." Replied Ginny

"How could it be worse?"

"Well it didn't say we would die."

"It technically didn't say we would live either."

"You know this negative attitude of yours is not a good thing."

"Nothing is ever normal; I'm allowed to have a negative attitude." Harry grumbled

"Oh, don't _even think_ about starting that self pity thing with me" Ginny started

"I don't know if I can do this." He said as he sat down under a tree and stared out at the lake.

"Harry you have fought all your life against a man so evil he is no longer human do you really want to stop now?" she said coming to sit beside him. He only stared.

Ginny sighed "You have fought, you have been through hell and right now I know that this seems like it is too much. It's our turn Harry. It's our turn to do what others can't. Your parents, Sirius, Cedric; everybody who has died in this war has died because of Voldemort. He tears apart families, kills the innocent, tortures muggles and does everything he can to kill you. But now you know Harry, you have something he doesn't and you always have."

"I can't lose you, I can't see you hurt." He whispered

"Your never going to lose me Harry, I'm never going to leave you. Not because I can't either because even if I had the choice I wouldn't leave you. We have to do this. We have to fight, because if we don't nobody will. It's our time Harry. It's our turn to make things right. Don't let the fear of losing someone you love stop you from doing what you know is right. Most of the time destinies are not of our own, they intertwine with others. We are not in control of them but we are in control of our actions. It is not our abilities that show us who we are but our choices. Voldemort made his choice and somehow sealed his fate and yours. We cannot change things which are not in our control, but _we can_ change how we react to them. It's time to react, it's time to take control of our destiny and it's our time to fight!"

Harry smiled "You know what?

"What?"

"Your right"

"Aren't I always?" she asked cheekily

"I love you for it"

"I love you too." She said jus before she kissed him.

The one thing they realized that day was that fighting destiny was pointless but fighting for a future was well worth the effort. it was going to be the fight of their lives but they would do it, they would do it because with their love to guide them Voldemort didn't stand a chance.


	11. Stories from the War

We never hear the same story twice. Why? Because we never hear it from the same person. The difference in opinion and perspective makes our stories unique. But it is the stories from the people who aren't in the front line, the people who watch, who listen. It is their stories that we never hear and sometimes what they see is just as important as our heroines.

* * *

As a mother, Mrs. Weasley wanted nothing more than for the love and safety of her children. That safety was now in jeopardy. Her youngest child and only daughter, who she protected more than any of her sons, had somehow become one of Voldemort's prime targets.

Mrs. Weasley had always known from the day Ginny had been lured down into that chamber that she had changed. The problem was no one except Harry had noticed until 5 years later. The shy little princess she had watched for so many years was suddenly soul bonded to Harry Potter, the person she loved more than anything in the world and the person she was willing to die for. Mrs. Weasley had watched as she smiled her first smile, laughed her first laugh and when she had first foiled her brothers' plans.

From the shy child Ginny was to confident woman she had become, Mrs. Weasley had watched it all. But now it was finally time to let go. Ginny needed to live her life and she needed to do that with Harry. Mrs. Weasley would never admit it, but she knew Ginny would be ok and she knew Harry would look after her. It was time for Mrs. Weasley to allow her daughter the freedom to do what she was always destined to do.

To stand by her husband and fight Lord Voldemort even if it meant her death, because when faced with the toughest choices Ginny would always choose what was right, not what was easy.

As for the scrawny, black haired, green eyed boy she had met all those years ago, Mrs. Weasley knew he would be ok. She had watched him as she had watched her daughter. The years had hardened Harry, but somehow her daughter had brought him up for air. The life he lead, the devotion to ending the life of the man who had killed so many innocents and the undying love he shared with Ginny made him the young man he was to this day.

When things got tough Harry had never backed down. When danger charged at him head on he had never run away. Through all the hate, through all the heartache; he still had the ability to love. The little, scared boy she had first met at the train station all those years ago; was now a young man, fighting for what is right with his wife and love of his life by his side all the way.

It was because of these reasons that Mrs. Weasley knew that the prophecy would be fulfilled and it was because of these reasons that she knew that they would be okay. She was letting go. She would watch, as she had all their lives, as they did what they were destined to do and bring down the demise of the man who had hurt so many. Because in the darkest of times, love would light up the path and lead the way.

_And I can change the world;  
I will be the sunlight in your universe._

* * *

As twins, Fred and George Weasley had been through a lot together and survived a lot together. But for the first time in their life they were afraid. Not of Voldy-shorts or of the death eaters. No, for the first time they were afraid for the lives of the ones they loved.

But like the twins they were, they continued laughing. Laughing because in a world torn apart by war laughing was really all that was left. Sometimes even the tiniest of smiles could lift the hearts of hundreds. That was exactly how they saw it and as Harry had said a few years ago the world needed a few extra laughs.

So they had set up their joke shop with the winnings Harry had given them and they had achieved their dream. Now it was their turn to help others, namely Harry and Ginny. It was time they really started to fight back, just not without having fun in the meantime.

* * *

Hermionie Granger had always known everything. She had always known the facts and had always known the outcome. She was a rational thinker and to be rational she had to be calm and collected. But Hermionie Granger was anything but that. She had stood by Harry for all of her magical life. She had been there through the good the bad and the ghastly. She wasn't about to back down now. But for the first time in her life she didn't have the answers, she didn't know the facts and she didn't know what would be the outcome of this war.

Hermionie feared what could become if Voldemort took over completely, she feared what would become of the world if Harry and Ginny couldn't fulfill their task. Not that she doubted them, she knew they could do it; it was just the fear of losing the people who had become her family. Harry was her brother in every sense of the word and Ginny her sister. Blood didn't matter, she had made a family for herself and though they had always been a danger, suddenly every small detail seemed a whole lot bigger.

One thing she knew for sure, the golden trio was no more, instead the golden quartet was born and she would have it no other way. With her family and the love of her life by her side (Ron) Hermionie would do whatever she could to help Harry and Ginny defeat the Dark Lord.

_

* * *

My best mate and my sister! _Was one of many thoughts running through Ron Weasley's head. Not that he didn't approve or anything, it was just gross! Now it was official and Ron was quite sure he had finally accepted the pair but if he happened to see them in a compromising position he might just have to kill Harry, even if they are married. 

But in reality Ron had done a lot of growing up in the past year and he had fallen in love; well admitted it at least. After that he couldn't really tell off Harry without sounding lie a hypocrite. But Ron knew where his loyalties lie and he would not betray them. He would stick by Harry, Ginny and Hermionie until the day he died. Nothing and nobody would ever change that. That was the reason Ron Weasley would fight and that was the reason he had finally accepted Harry and Ginny's love.

Ron Weasley had finally grown up.

* * *

They tell us to listen to the people and we shall get our answers, but who ever listens. Sometime if you want the truth you have to get it from the people involved, even if not directly because sometime they know just as much as those in the front line. And sometimes their side of the story deserves to be heard.

_In a world of darkness, love will light the path to a new day.

* * *

_Sorry for the lack of updates but like i stated in my other story i am an author who writes whe the idea comes and it sounds better that way. so please be patient, although i thought this needed updating. i hope you like it!!! love Bj188 


End file.
